Lumière
by Aliocha
Summary: Zoro fait une pause dans son entraînement lorsque Perona lui propose du thé et ranime une lumière dans ses souvenirs. Traduction de l'OS "Light" de Seis Fleur.


**Titre :** Lumière

**Personnages :** Zoro, Perona, et mention de Robin

**Genre :** Traduction, Général, Friendship (léger sous-entendu de Zoro-Robin)

**Résumé :** Zoro fait une pause dans son entraînement lorsque Perona lui propose du thé et ranime une lumière dans ses souvenirs.

**Crédits :** One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

Ceci est une traduction que j'ai faite du texte de Seis Fleur, dont le titre original est_ Light_.

Thank you again Seis Fleur for granting me the opportunity of translating it and publishing it. ;)

**Note :** il y en aura d'autres ^^ (je voulais les poster à la suite de celui-ci mais finalement je préfère qu'on voie le résumé pour chaque)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Lumière**_

_**.  
><strong>_

« Combien de fois tu dois soulever ça ? », soupira Perona tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur les marches sales du patio en ruines.

À ses côtés étaient posées deux tasses de thé chaud, une pour elle, une pour l'épéiste musclé qui soulevait des haltères énormes devant elle. Pour une fille normale, il s'agirait là d'une vue prodigieuse, quelque chose que l'on se devait de lorgner un peu plus longtemps tout en s'extasiant comme une adolescente en chaleur. Pourtant, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui flottait dans les airs la moitié de son temps, aurait plutôt choisi de le laisser seul à ses activités pour aller prendre le thé avec d'adorables animaux en peluche.

Mais c'était une île déserte – ou plutôt, un royaume désert sur une île – et excepté le bretteur présent devant elle et le Shichibukai aux allures hispaniques qui portait dans le dos une grande épée parée de bijoux, Perona n'avait personne d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie. Et ces grands singes à forme humaine ne figuraient pas exactement parmi ses options non plus.

« Ces saletés de macaques ne se montrent pas, aujourd'hui. »

« C'est parce qu'ils savent prendre leur jour de congé, pas comme toi, répliqua Perona. C'est l'heure du thé, j'en ai fait ! »

Zoro Roronoa s'arrêta, posant ses haltères sur le côté. « T'as fait du thé ? Depuis quand tu fais ton propre thé ? », demanda-t-il en marchant vers Perona pour s'asseoir avec elle à côté du plateau.

« Depuis que toi et Mihawk êtes trop paresseux pour être assez gentlemen et me faire du thé. »

Zoro prit une petite gorgée et sourit légèrement. _Être gentleman. Un truc sur lequel Sanji pourrait sûrement passer la moitié de ses journées à disserter. _Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu le coq blond et le reste de ses nakama pour la dernière fois. Il se demandait comment ils allaient, et où ils étaient.

« Oi, tu m'écoutes au moins ? », lança Perona, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Erk, tu es tout collant de sueur. »

« Alors me touche pas. »

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? »

« À mes nakama. »

Perona avait rencontré les Mugiwara auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient leurs ennemis à Thriller Bark. En fait, Perona elle-même avait été impliquée dans le même champ de bataille que l'épéiste-tête-de-mousse se tenant près d'elle. « Oh. Ils te manquent ? »

Oui, ils lui manquaient. L'aventure lui manquait, voir son capitaine et leur sniper au long nez faire des imitations sur le pont lui manquait. Leur tapageuse et exigeante navigatrice lui manquait et l'Ero Cook, qui aurait passé son temps à essayer d'impressionner leur chère navigatrice et à perturber sa sieste, lui manquait. L'homme-sac d'os et leur charpentier mi-homme mi-machine lui manquaient. Même leur petite boule de poil de docteur et leur charmante archéologue aux cheveux de jais lui manquaient.

« Hogback te manque ? », répondit Zoro. En voyant le regard frustré sur son visage, il s'esclaffa. « C'est quoi cette tête ? Relax, Robin. »

Perona se tourna vers lui, levant le sourcil et lui adressant un regard suspicieux, souriant légèrement. « Alors, ta petite amie s'appelle Robin, mmh ? »

Zoro s'étrangla avec son thé et son visage rosit. « Qu-Quoi ? Non. » Il se gratta la tête, faisant semblant d'être calme et absent. « C'est rien, oublie. Je pensais à mes nakama. »

« Pourquoi tu dirais Robin sinon ? Pourquoi Robin d'abord ? Laquelle des deux c'est ? La jeune femme sexy ou la rousse qui a l'air féroce ? »

« Fille-fantôme, tu me casses les oreilles. »

« C'est bien elle ? La lady sexy dans votre équipage. C'est bien Nico Robin, celle qui a une prime de 80 berries sur sa tête ? »

« C'est 80 millions de berries, pour info. Et oui, c'est elle. »

« Elle est dangereuse, non ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait détruit tout un tas de navires Marine à elle seule quand elle était petite. »

« C'est une femme. Gentille, mais flippante. Elle est courageuse aussi. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle a été habituée à grandir dans le danger. Elle a eu une enfance horrible, mais c'est fini. Parce que maintenant, elle s'est trouvé une famille. » Zoro serra son épaule en soupirant. « Elle a essayé de me sauver avant que Kuma ne m'envoie ici. J'étais pas conscient, mais je me souviens de ses… mains. Et d'une lumière éclatante. »

« Une lumière ? », sourit Perona. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés isolés dans la propriété de Mihwak, jamais elle n'avait entendu Zoro parler de ses nakama. Il était évident qu'ils lui manquaient, elle pouvait le dire à l'intonation de sa voix. « Elle a l'air sympa. Bon ! Raconte-moi les aventures que vous avez vécues avec elle ! »

Zoro prit une autre gorgée de thé, et passa sa soirée à raconter à Perona leurs aventures à Skypeia, celle-ci l'écoutant attentivement, se réjouissant du fait que Zoro souriait pour autre chose qu'une victoire contre des soldats-primates.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je lui transmettrai sans problème !<p> 


End file.
